lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 998
Report #998 Skillset: Aquamancy Skill: Whirlpool Org: Aquamancers Status: Completed Dec 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: This report seeks to expand upon the effects of whirlpool. It is currently a solid skill, but lacks the flexiblity desired when the mage seeks to control the battlefield. One issue is that whirlpool is unable to be turned off. In some situations, this goes against the strategy the mage is planning. A second issue with whirlpool is that the mage is unable to see when the whirlpool(and currents) actually moves the enemy, if the enemy is shrouded. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Create the syntax: AQUACAST WHIRLPOOL OFF. It would lower the whirlpool effect. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Always show the pull/push messages for whirlpool and currents regardless of shroud. In addition to this make it so that the mage always receives a message when currents moves someone, regardless of if they were moved into the mages room or not. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Player Comments: ---on 12/3 @ 13:20 writes: Support Solution 1 & 2 ---on 12/3 @ 16:54 writes: Solution 1 only, please. Aquamancers don't need more powerful or flexible battlefield control, with more than one effect that splits groups and great movement hindering. ---on 12/3 @ 22:27 writes: Solution 1 only. ---on 12/3 @ 23:00 writes: Not really sure why solution 1 can't be replicated by fiddling with enemy lists or dampening the effect. What sort of strategy do you have in mind? ---on 12/3 @ 23:05 writes: @Rivius while demesne-dependant, it's not a 'demesne effect', and therefore it can't be dampened. ---on 12/4 @ 01:20 writes: Solution 1 and 2 are good. Aquas definitely suffer from one of the least effective melds out there. This would be a nice, small buff. ---on 12/4 @ 02:49 writes: Ah, okay. Solution 1 supported then. ---on 12/4 @ 12:22 writes: I don't see any issue with solution 2 or 3 either. ---on 12/4 @ 20:42 writes: I have no idea why anyone would ever oppose informative lines. Not knowing when your skill worked is a pain in the ass, and there's almost always no balance reason to oppose additional lines giving information. Solution 1 and 2 is fine. ---on 12/4 @ 23:07 writes: Solution 1 only. There is nothing unique to whirlpool to justify solutiond 2 or 3 and buff it over any other form of forced movement, not to mention that all mages have illusions which can be used to announce entry. ---on 12/5 @ 01:04 writes: Well, I assume you see non-shrouded people enter regardless, don't you? So this would negate yesod/shadow shroud/whatever else, for everyone in the room. Seems a bit training wheels, to me- you should have to pay attention to what's going on around you and not have it all spoon fed, in my opinion. It's not hard to QL or WHOS HERE, especially if you magic mouth. ---on 12/5 @ 01:04 writes: WHO HERE, too! Apparently it -is- hard... ---on 12/5 @ 01:38 writes: Solution 2 is alright if it shows a message in both the caster's room AND the effected person's original room. See the arguments against nerfing shroud in the yesod report for why shroud is important, let's not nullify it. Solution 3 would be like making rad or empress offer no thirdperson message. Your group would be getting sniped with absolutly no information. Using shroud is normally a tradeoff: You hide your movements from your enemy AND ally BOTH. Solution 3 would penalize you for using your class defenses. ---on 12/5 @ 02:03 writes: Considering all you have to do is spam "who here," there is zero justification to oppose a quality of life style change to aquas. Geeze, you people will oppose anything. This is about as small of a change you can envoy. Solution one has my full support in terms, after a brief explanation by Neos, in that as a melder you don't always want to be dragging people into your room and a all or nothing unenemy/enemy script isn't terribly fair. Solution just because aquas lag behind the new melds and if making things simpler (read: not a buff) is fine by me. ---on 12/5 @ 22:54 writes: Supported. ---on 12/6 @ 01:38 writes: Quality of life style change? They aren't asking for a custom emote or a new guild mobile. This is asking for a distinct advantage over other forms of forced movement with literally no justification given. But hey, some people will just defend anything. ---on 12/6 @ 20:30 writes: For clarity's sake: Solutions 1-2 supported. ---on 12/7 @ 02:30 writes: Whirlpool and currents already give messages in both the target room and the ---on 12/7 @ 02:30 writes: *Whirlpool and currents already give messages in both the target room and the end room. Also, rad is the only analogous skill, since whirlpool and currents are passive effects we have no direct control over, and rads passive version always shows a movement message, regardless of shroud. ---on 12/7 @ 17:26 writes: Solution 1 and 2 supported. ---on 12/8 @ 07:51 writes: APPROVED. ---on 12/10 @ 02:06 writes: Supported ---on 12/23 @ 18:31 writes: Solution 1